Quand l'Or Rouille
by Titipo
Summary: L'extrême avait toujours rythmé sa vie, s'embourber dans la passion, la tristesse ou la vengeance comme une seconde nature. Au fond il n'était pas différent de ses chers robots: Un espoir qui coule à pic, de l'or qui rouille. [prend place après FNAF4, donc spoilers majeurs et spéculations gratuites]


_**Eheh, je n'avais jamais encore éprouvé le petit stress de poster dans une nouvelle catégorie FF, c'est tout nouveau pour moi... Faut-il se présenter ? Bon, ben... Moi c'est Titipo, j'ai découvert FNAF il y a quelques mois et pour me déloger du fandom Webshow il en fallait beaucoup ! Mais la franchise étant une véritable mine à curiosité et m'étant très vite passionnée pour cet univers, voilà que mon quotidien s'en ai trouvé depuis envahit de théories concernant robots, tueur en série, décorticage de coups de téléphones et idées de fics en tout genre sur le sujet... Promis je ne mords pas ! D'ailleurs si quiconque veut théoriser dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur sur Five Night's, qu'il n'hésite pas une seconde à me MP, car je suis persuadée que c'est en faisant fonctionner tous nos méninges ensemble que l'on arrive aux meilleures conclusions \o**_

 _ **Mais maintenant, fini le paragraphe inutile, passons quand même à ce pourquoi vous êtes ici: l'OS. Alors.**_

 _ **L'univers de FNAF étant, je m'en suis rapidement rendu compte, extrêmement difficile à mettre de façon cohérente sur papier, cette histoire n'est bien évidemment pas plausible sur bien des points, bien que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'elle colle aux éléments donnés par les jeux. Il contient également UNE SCENE DE TUERIE EXPLICITE IMPLIQUANT DES ENFANTS (majuscules pour le Trigger-Warning, on sait jamais ^^) Le passage peut bien entendu être skippé mais il me semble évident de vous en informer \o Bon, et bien... Je crois que c'est tout !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Quand L'Or Rouille**

La pluie.

Il l'entendait, tout près, dans une sorte d'état second aux allures hypnotiques. Si apaisante, si douce. Alors même qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Combien cela faisait-il de temps qu'il était là ? Des années selon ses membres engourdis, des heures seulement selon l'impitoyable horloge qui le sermonnait constamment de sa caractérielle trotteuse.

Bientôt 19h.

L'heure de la fin des visites.

Ses poings se crispèrent, une intense frustration monta lentement en lui à mesure que le temps passait. La veille, pour la première fois depuis des jours, il avait haussé le ton devant le personnel de l'hôpital qui avait voulu lui faire quitter les lieux de force. Il avait, sous les yeux de son fils de seize ans venu le supplier de rentrer à la maison, jeté à la figure d'une infirmière une poche au liquide transparent et visqueux qui avait rebondis dans le couloir, alertant d'autres médecins qui s'étaient joins à leur collègue. Ils n'avaient même pas porté plainte, jugeant qu'il était dans un état de faiblesse psychologique qui excusait son geste.

Imbéciles.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

\- C'est votre fils ?

Il se retourna, essuyant du revers de la manche une larme de rage qui avait perlé au coin de son œil gauche.

Derrière lui, une infirmière, plus jeune, un répugnant air de compassion collé sur son visage aux traits menteurs. Peu importe ce qu'elle cherchait à lui faire croire, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

La demoiselle se rapprocha du lit, ignorant la nette crispation qui le prit à cette intrusion dans le territoire qu'il venait durement garder chaque jour, de même que le grognement qu'il n'étouffa qu'à moitié lorsqu'elle remit les draps en place. C'était à lui de le faire, pas à elle. Elle n'était rien. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

\- C'était son anniversaire...

Au moment de quitter la pièce, ayant visiblement abandonné tout espoir de l'entendre répondre un jour, elle se figea lorsqu'entre ses dents il laissa échapper cette demi-réponse pleine d'amertume. Les yeux désormais trop secs, il fixa comme toujours son enfant au visage méconnaissable, dont la peau paraissait déchirée à la base d'un front recouvert de bandages cachant un crâne en lambeaux. Dont de larges trous creusés dans la chair jusqu'aux os témoignaient du passage des dents de métal, qui avec la simplicité d'une perforatrice avaient délogé une affolante quantité d'hémoglobine qui avait commencé à se répandre sur le sol du restaurant...

Jamais il n'oublierait.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cet instant où, revenant d'une séance d'accrochage de ballons sur le parking, il avait été alerté par des cris effrayés. Qu'il s'était précipité pour voir... cette horreur. Ce corps sans vie dans la gueule de l'animatronique. Dont les pieds pendaient, immobiles, au-dessus d'une bande d'enfants terrorisés qu'il avait rapidement identifié comme étant la bande de son fils aîné.

Et c'était à cette précise seconde que le doute s'était insinué en lui, cette toute petite seconde qu'il lui avait fallu pour traverser la pièce en courant, sortant de son costume la manivelle pour mettre Fredbear hors d'état de nuire. Fredbear qui continuait pendant ce temps à mâchouiller tel un vulgaire chewing-gum la tête de l'enfant, ne faisant que suivre la bande son du spectacle lui indiquant de feindre de pousser la chansonnette. Cette toute petite seconde avant qu'il ne tire le corps de sa froide prison de fer, repérant du coin de l'œil l'un de ses employés, qui tentait de quitter le costume de Springbonnie pour lui venir en aide.

Imbécile.

C'était lui qui devait les surveiller. Les enfants et l'animatronique. Surtout l'animatronique.

Ce qu'il avait cru être un cadavre avait alors atterrit dans ses bras, tâchant vite ses vêtements de sombre auréoles à l'aspect poisseux tandis que son cri avait dû retentir dans tout le bâtiment.

Jamais il n'oublierait.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cet instant où les morceaux de chairs mutilés entre ses doigts lui étaient apparus familiers, où les larmes qui avaient trempé le T-shirt à rayures lui en avaient rappelé tant d'autres.

Dans son dos, il avait sentis les enfants morts de peur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se retourner, les rassurer, leur annoncer calmement que rien ne pouvait plus arriver. Mais il n'en avait pas la force, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tant son esprit tout entier s'évertuait à rejeter l'affreuse vérité qui dormait dans ses bras, dans un sommeil sans doute éternel, placé sous le signe de la souffrance.

Les secours, alertés par le salarié enfin sortit de son costume, avaient débarqué, éloignant aussitôt les enfants avant de le séparer du corps. Déjà, on l'avait questionné à mi- mots, n'en tirant presque rien, occupé qu'il était à regarder ce qu'il restait de son enfant trembler quatre fois sous les décharges d'un défibrillateur. Alors qu'il s'interdisait d'y croire, le cri d'un pompier avait transpercé la cohue:

"Il respire !"

Le camion, l'opération, les stupides mots de réconfort glissés entre deux faux airs attristés... Le reste se mêlait depuis dans sa tête en un vacarme sourd, franchissant parfois la porte de ses lèvres le soir lorsqu'il revenait chez lui et que son fils, qui ne disait plus un mot, recevait toute cette haine, cette amertume qu'il accumulait sans relâche dans cette chambre d'hôpital heure après heure. Et puis, il finissait par se coucher, épuisé, regrettant ses mots.

Car lui n'y était pour rien.

C'était un accident.

Un accident. Le jour où il avait tout planifié pour que les choses soient parfaites. Le jour qui devait prouver à son enfant que même sans cesse absorbé par son travail, il pouvait faire de son anniversaire un jour magique. Un jour inoubliable.

La pluie frappait toujours, un peu plus fortement, la lumière des réverbères au dehors projetant l'ombre de grosses gouttes semblables à des larmes sur les joues de l'ours en peluche déposé avec soin sur la table de chevet. Sans même avoir à jeter un œil, il sut que l'infirmière était discrètement partie au cours de son lourd silence, probablement poussé de cette compassion qu'il haïssait.

La porte se rouvrît lentement. Il se prépara à refuser d'un ton sec de quitter la chambre pour se taire aussitôt: son second fils le fixait, son vieux masque de Foxy à la main. Ce masque, le premier test d'une longue série qu'il lui avait un jour rapporté du boulot et qui ne l'avait plus quitté.

\- Je peux... Lui parler ?

Les sons monotones de la pluie et de l'électrocardiogramme lui répondirent. Jamais il n'avait mis les pieds dans cette chambre pour voir son frère, jamais il n'avait insisté pour en faire mention depuis l'accident. Avec lenteur, l'adolescent fit donc le tour du lit pour la première fois, passant devant la gerbe de fleurs envoyée par l'entreprise ayant fabriqué l'animatronique. Ils auraient pu tout aussi bien y attacher une pancarte "Pitié ne portez pas plainte" que ça n'aurait rien changé au degré de subtilité de cette fausse attention.

\- Tu peux m'entendre ?

Plongé dans ce continuel état d'abattement qui ne le lâchait plus, il écouta d'une oreille désintéressée les lointaines paroles à peine étouffée par la pluie qui reprenait de plus belle.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre... Je suis désolé.

A ce mot, il se redressa brusquement, alertant le jeune homme qui se figea.

"Désolé" ?

Pour un accident ?

Une traîtresse culpabilité naquit sur le visage de l'adolescent exceptionnellement démasqué.

A moins que...

La question tournoya dans son esprit, son regard, perdu, quitta les yeux effarés dans lesquels il s'était plongé en quête de vérité pour se poser par le plus grand des hasards sur ceux de l'ours en peluche, ceux-ci lui provoquant un faible sursaut.

Était-ce lui où cette étrange lumière blanche ou fond de ces deux billes noires l'avaient... fixé ? Il secoua la tête. Impossible, voyons. Impossible également que cette poupée de coton lui ait adressé ce sourire mesquin qu'il avait dû imaginer dans un bref instant d'égarement.

Il se tourna donc vers l'adolescent, la mâchoire crispée.

"Désolé", hein ?

Le garçon le regardait craintivement. Il connaissait mieux que personne ses accès de colère. Ces moments de folie pure qui le faisait hurler et jeter tout autour de lui dans un chaos indescriptible, surprenant venant d'un homme sans histoire plutôt bien vu dans le quartier d'ailleurs.

Mais à peine pu-t-il ouvrir la bouche qu'un son strident parut lui percer les oreilles, plus fort que la pluie, plus fort que les déglutitions successives de son aînés, plus fort que le brouhaha de l'hôpital. Plus fort que tout.

Aussitôt son regard fut attiré par l'électrocardiogramme qui n'affichait plus qu'une ligne simple.

Son cœur se serra.

Dans un nouveau tourbillon chaotique, ce dernier signe de vie résonna longtemps avant de s'évanouir, ne laissant rien d'autre que la peine. Et bientôt la colère.

Il ne se souvenait qu'à demi des hurlements qu'il avait poussé lorsque pour la dernière fois on l'avait pressé de quitter la pièce, l'assommant à coup de regards larmoyants. Chaque mot qu'on avait pu lui murmurer du bout des lèvres était venu alimenter sa haine: "C'est fini", "Il n'y a plus rien à faire"...

Imbéciles.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas terminé !

Cette pensée s'ancra malgré lui au milieu du chaos, de ce tourbillon de douleur, pour ne plus jamais le quitter, pas même lorsqu'il retourna dès le lendemain au restaurant, surprenant quiconque croisa sa route jusqu'à son bureau. Là où, sans plus de réflexions, il avait violemment jeté le cadre photo trônant sur son étagère pour aussitôt se jeter sur ses débris, les larmes aux yeux. Au moins, ses éclats semblables à une toile étaient plutôt représentatifs, ils avaient toujours été une famille brisée.

Les mères absentes, l'enfant involontaire de la première tourmentant sans cesse le plus jeune qui...

Avec un demi-sourire sur lequel il sentit rouler une larme, il balaya du bout des doigts quelques morceaux de verres rendus blancs par le choc pour dégager celui de son plus jeune fils. Il souriait, en ce temps-là.

Cette photo avait été prise des années auparavant, avant qu'ils n'emménagent près de cette pizzeria. La pizzeria devant laquelle ils étaient passés une fois. Pour laquelle il avait renoncé à tout, son État, sa maison, et sa seconde femme qui, comme jalouse, l'avait quitté, lui laissant leur enfant ainsi que le premier qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Étonnement, il s'en était plutôt bien remis, mettant tout son cœur dans la rénovation de son affaire. Un nom, des costumes dorés, tout s'était mis en place à une vitesse folle dans son esprit qui s'était de moins en moins soucié de ce qui lui était resté de famille.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

L'air absent, il lâcha le cadre à photo au-dessus de la corbeille, le laissant atterrit en douceur au milieu de centaines de feuilles chiffonnées. Des brouillons de nouvelles animatroniques qu'il dessinait lui-même à ses heures perdues.

Il se sentait vide. Épuisé. Et quelque chose au fond de lui propageait dans son âme comme une acidité nocive, un dégoût de ses actes passés. Peut-être avait-il été aveuglé ? Oublié l'essentiel ?

Peut-être... était-il responsable ?...

Ses jambes faiblirent, ses mains rejoignirent ses tempes comme pour le préserver d'une vérité qu'on lui aurait hurlée en pleine face.

Non.

Pas lui.

Il n'avait fait que son travail.

Un sanglot se forma encore dans sa gorge, identiques à tous ceux qu'il avait tenté de retenir la nuit passées. Ceux qui l'avaient tenu éveillé, entre terreur et déni.

\- Patron ?

Une suite de légers coups contre le panneau de bois qui ne devait pas être la première. Par réflexe, il porta une manche de son costume à ses paupières. Derniers coups avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne se fasse entendre, son auteur restant poliment hors de la pièce.

\- Patron, les nouveaux animatroniques sont arrivés. Le fabriquant avait pourtant prévu de les envoyer d'ici un mois... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Les personnages. Le restaurant.

Il se leva d'un bond, ne se souvenant pas même au passage de quand il avait bien pu se recroqueviller, s'imposant déjà la remise de ses idées en place.

\- Hum. J'arrive, Je vais... les déballer et les installer. De toute façon les produits dérivés sont déjà prêts à être mis en vente et j'ai chez moi la copie du nouveau spot publicitaire...

Ses mains refirent son nœud de cravate.

Il avait l'étrange sensation que ses mots s'échappaient tout simplement de lui, autonomes, comme la bande son de ces robots.

Quelques part, lui aussi se sentait animatronique. Un tas de ferraille dont le destin ne serait ni plus ni moins que de rouiller.

La porte se rouvrît, et c'est un homme au visage sec qui quitta le bureau, adressant à quelques employés un bref et formel salut, ignorant leurs messes basses en redressant sa casquette sur laquelle brillaient les insignes de Fredbear&friends.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour l'entreprise, il devait être là. Il avait attendu si longtemps.

Le pas décidé, il rejoint donc la plus grande des salles, au fond de laquelle la plupart de ses salariés se groupaient.

\- Les gars, laissez passer le patron !

Le petit jeune de la communication, celui-là même qui venait de le tirer de ses obscures pensées, vint le rattraper et le contourner, agitant d'un geste nonchalant ses bras à l'adresse de ses camarade qui s'écartèrent aussitôt pour dévoiler un ensemble de cartons dont l'un d'entre eux, éventré, laissait déjà paraître plusieurs couches de papier bulle.

En plein élan, il se figea, serrant rapidement les dents.

Imbéciles.

Ses poings se crispèrent, se retenant de se jeter à la figure du premier venu. Il sentit nettement la colère percer ses pensées, accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Comment osaient-ils ?... Comment osaient-ils toucher à ces caisses avant lui ? Comment osaient-ils lui prendre ce moment dont il avait tant rêvé ?

Le temps suspendit son court. Petit à petit, il sentit les regards se poser sur lui, n'amplifiant que sa brûlante frustration.

...

Il allait les tuer.

\- Patron ?

Il se retourna. Le petit jeune le fixait, visiblement hésitant, tandis qu'un peu de terreur se fixait sur lui, des quatre coins de la pièce. Toujours ce moment de gêne lorsqu'un nouveau intervenait au cours de ses épisodes de tension, ses moments où seul un long silence pouvait vaguement desserrer et ses poings et ses dents.

Ses employés apprenaient vite que lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'enseigne, il était intraitable. Et qu'il pouvait faire peur lorsqu'il le voulait, dans cette posture on ne pouvait plus renfermée qu'il se sentait prendre à chaque colère. La posture annonçant le dialogue intérieur dont, semblait-il tout à coup, dépendait leur vie.

"Bienvenue au Fredbear&Friends", avait-il pourtant écrit dans le discours d'accueil aux nouveaux salariés, "Un endroit magique pour petits et grands où la féérie et l'amusement prennent vie".

La féérie et l'amusement. Alors même qu'à quelques pas de là, bons nombres des lattes de bois constituant la scène avait dû être changée en catastrophe, le restaurant s'étant accordé un jour pour tout remettre en place. Il faudrait rouvrir vite, présenter au moins un spectacle correct avant que la presse ne se déchaîne.

La féérie et l'amusement.

Il souffla, se retenant d'une nouvelle fois de laisser libre court à l'émotion qui secoua une seconde ses membres. Il secoua la tête.

Et les rouages se remirent en place.

\- Hum. Excusez-moi, je...

Le carton réapparut dans son champ de vision. Au travers du papier bulle, il distingua vaguement une forme rouge qui retint toute son attention, le poussant à s'y jeter, déchirant l'emballage avec la vivacité d'un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Il y eut des murmures dans son dos auxquels il ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Ils devaient le penser fou, surtout en pareille situation. Lui-même gardait dans un coin de sa tête un certain remord qu'il balayait pourtant, comme si son esprit refusait tout simplement de se laisser aller à la dépression qui le guettait.

Alors, le sourire aux lèvres, il fit surgir du paquet l'une de ses créatures favorites, celle dont il avait déjà tous les produits dérivés. Celle dont, une fois le dessin terminé, il avait aussitôt décidé qu'elle aurait son propre spectacle.

\- Papa ?

Il leva brusquement la tête, cessant de fixer son verre vide. Il avait encore du rêvasser, se revoyant monter les animatronique lui-même sous les yeux médusés de ses salariés, oubliant son fils dont le simple regard cherchant le sien suffit à faire redescendre sur terre.

Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés près de cette pizzeria, il s'était sentit comme une seconde vie. Un partage entre allégresse dans l'empire qu'il avait lui-même bâtit, dont il était le roi, et cette frustration dès lors qu'il retrouvait sa famille, où jamais il ne se sentait à sa place. Les enfants, il ne les avait jamais voulus. Même si au fil du temps il avait appris à faire avec. Même si son cadet lui inspirait une sympathie sans borne, étant bien de la seule femme qui ait jamais allumé chez lui l'étincelle de l'intérêt.

\- Hum... Ils ont... Appelés pendant que tu n'étais pas là...

Sa fourchette cogna contre le bois de la table. Il l'avait lâché, surpris du murmure craintif de l'aîné qui, face à lui, n'avait visiblement rien avalé. Se défaisant douloureusement de ses pensées, comme si on l'avait violemment tiré par les cheveux hors de l'eau, son regard se posa malgré lui sur la chaise vide à sa droite avant qu'il ne reporte son attention en face.

\- Qui "ils" ?

L'horreur passa un instant sur le visage de l'adolescent. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à prononcer une énormité, comme s'il pouvait vomir ses mots.

\- La... La morgue. Ils... Son corps a disparu.

Un silence passa. De longues minutes, des heures, des siècles, avant qu'il ne se lève enfin, le visage inexpressif mais les membres tremblants, traversant la salle à manger sous les yeux de son fils qui se replia sur sa chaise, penaud. Il l'ignora.

Une part de lui refusait encore d'admettre la réalité.

Il allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre, ou sa soupe serait froide. Il sortirait de sa chambre, séchant une dernière fois ses larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais.

Sa main prit le téléphone, un doigt tourna machinalement pour composer le numéro griffonné à la va vite sur un post-it collé à l'appareil.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi il était devenu si craintif. Certes tout petit garçon de son âge avait sa part de timidité, de plus alimenté par un déménagement prématuré, mais celle-ci était devenu au fil du temps une peur panique qu'il avait du endurer chaque fois qu'il avait fallu l'emmener avec lui pour ne pas le laisser seul à la maison.

Le téléphone sonna, lointain. Ligne occupé. Nouvelle tentative infructueuse.

Dans son dos, il entendit son ainé se lever timidement pour déposer son bol dans le lave-vaisselle. Au son de la porcelaine et du métal entrechoquant, il lâcha un soupir agacé, alertant l'enfant qui s'éloigna, un pied déjà dans sa chambre.

\- Ça me rappelle... Ce garçon nouveau dans le quartier qui a disparu près de la pizzeria. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé... Tu te souviens ?

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Sa main cracha le combiné qui, s'il n'avait été retenu par son câble à la grossière forme de ressort, se serait sans doute écrasé au sol en un bruit sourd à la mesure de la bombe qui semblait avoir explosé dans la tête de son porteur.

\- Non.

Ton froid, dissuasif. L'enfant disparut du cadre de la porte qui se referma, le dernier cliquetis de la poignée étouffant le son de son corps qui s'écroula contre le buffet, son front s'apposant aussitôt contre un tiroir.

Seul mouvement dans le silence: celui du téléphone qui se balançait toujours. De moins en moins vite, de moins en moins fort. Presque au rythme de la grande horloge du salon qui sonna dix heures.

Oh oui.

Il se souvenait.

Comment oublier l'angoisse qui lui avait pris le cœur lorsqu'il avait vu la police pousser la porte de sa pizzeria, bien avant les travaux de rénovation, à l'époque ou le bâtiment se résumait à une unique pièce. Comment oublier les questions auxquelles il avait fallu mentir, les yeux dans les yeux d'un agent l'ayant traîné de force au commissariat le plus proche. Parfois, il les entendait encore. "L'avez-vous vu ?", "Êtes-vous certains de ne pas l'avoir vu ?" "Dites-vous la vérité ?" Elles cognaient dans sa tête ainsi qu'une série de battements frénétiques à la fois passée et présente d'un cœur meurtris.

Cœur qui n'avait de nouveau pas été épargné.

Maudit.

Sa main agrippa le bord du meuble, trouva à tâtons le trousseau de clés glissé sur le crochet d'un Foxy miniature.

Sortir prendre l'air.

Retourner au restaurant.

Ses jambes s'activèrent, il ignora les restes de vaisselles qui passeraient sans doute la nuit sur la table et ferma à double tour la porte derrière lui, sans même prendre la peine de jeter une veste sur ses épaules encore tremblantes.

Le ciel était noir.

Une légère brise secoua sur son passage les brins d'herbes et grandes fleurs jaunes du jardin lorsqu'il le traversa à grandes enjambées, respirant enfin l'air frais d'une nuit sans étoile.

Chaussures claquant contre le bitume, chien qui aboie.

Quelques rues à peine, et déjà la vue du bâtiment à moitié englouti par les ténèbres lui arracha un sourire. Personne d'autres sur Terre ne saurait comprendre comme dans le silence et l'obscurité ce lieu devenait plus beau. Ou peut-être était-ce l'exaltation si particulière qui le touchait tout entier lorsque ce monde n'appartenait bel et bien qu'à lui.

Pourtant, à quelques tours de clé de son paradis, un soudain brouhaha le tira de ses pensées. Des murmures précipités, parfois entrecoupés d'exclamations intimant un calme qui ne venait jamais vraiment.

Avec un pénible regret, il se retourna, avisant rapidement un jardin proche bordé de clôtures. Rien ne coutait de jeter un œil à ce tapage, cela l'aurait valu plutôt s'il y aurait à chasser une bande de voleurs fomentant leur coup au clair de Lune.

Ainsi, entre les planches au bois gonflé par l'eau des pluies, il repéra quatre petites silhouettes dont il se serait bien vite détourné si une cinquième n'avait surgit de derrière un buisson, sa voix bien qu'essoufflée par une course sans doute autant effrénée que récente le figeant sur place:

\- C'est... c'est moi, j'ai pu venir en passant par la fenêtre de ma chambre... je... Les gars... Ça va mal... Il est mort.

Les voix se turent. Les quatre ombres se groupèrent à la dernière.

\- Vous croyez qu'on devrait appeler la police ?

\- Personne n'appelle la police.

\- On n'y est pour rien si leurs machines sont dangereuses !

\- On l'a poussé ! Et c'était ton idée !

\- Mon idée ?

\- Taisez-vous !

Silence soudain, autant empreint de soulagement que de frayeur. La cinquième silhouette parut soupirer, la respiration toujours fébrile.

\- Il faut en parler à personne. Ou on aura de gros ennuis.

Il marqua une pose, esquissa quelques pas.

\- On va effacer les preuves. Retrouvez-moi au restaurant demain, je vais piquer les clés d'un vieux placard à balai ou on pourra fourrer tout ce qui pourrait nous accuser. Nos vêtements pour ceux qui sont tâchés, les masques...

\- Devant tout le monde ?

L'air se faisait lourd, d'un poids de secret et de conspiration. Caché dans l'ombre d'une balançoire, la tête vide, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée claire, il ne put que suivre à demi les mouvements précipités des silhouettes qu'il reconnaissait à présent sans peine. Le bal des regards terrifiés se jetant de tous côtés, brusquement paranoïaques.

\- Non... On va faire ça demain soir. Après la fermeture.

\- Dem... Mais et le fantôme du restaurant alors ?

\- Parce que tu crois à cette vieille histoire ?

Une ombre s'éloigna, comme faisant un grand pas de côté.

\- Celle du gamin mort devant la pizzeria qui hanterait les lieux ? Bien sûr ! Des passants entendent parfois les animatroniques chanter la nuit ! Alors venir le jour je veux bien, mais après le couché du sol...

\- Mon père se lève parfois la nuit pour se faire une pizza là-bas, c'est un peu sa deuxième cuisine... Et si tu veux mon avis, il se met juste un peu de musique de temps en temps ! ´suffira qu'il dorme demain et il n'arrivera rien, c'est l'affaire de vingt minutes et on retourne au lit.

Quelques murmures d'approbations, une mise au clair du rendez-vous et la dispersion des ténèbres.

Le silence.

Il resta figé, se rendant à peine compte que sa main gauche trempait dans l'eau boueuse d'une flaque, tâchant la manche de son costume qui fonçait à vue d'œil. Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, il poussa sur ses avant-bras pour se relever, ses pas le guidant, non pas en direction de son foyer, mais de sa pizzeria dont la clé cette fois termina sa course dans la serrure.

La grande porte rouge grinça.

Sa main s'écrasa machinalement sur l'interrupteur.

Longtemps il resta sur le seuil, avant que toujours le pas lourd il ne traverse la grande salle à manger, allant pour s'asseoir comme d'ordinaire sur la scène.

Mais un frisson d'horreur le prit.

Il changea de direction. Ses jambes s'activèrent, le poussèrent à éviter les restes de caisses vides dans le couloir pour rejoindre le Pirate's Cove fraîchement monté. La lumière s'alluma encore et, écartant un rideau pourpre et argenté, il se faufila dans l'espace circulaire où paraissait dormir Foxy.

La gueule grande ouverte, la fourrure flamboyante, l'anthropomorphique renard le dominait de toute sa hauteur, au point qu'il s'en procura un beau torticolis en voulant fixer son cache-œil rabattu, imaginant son regard jaune dans le sien.

Sa profonde respiration emplit le silence.

Et, derrière ses paupières closes le temps d'un battement, la vérité revint. Une vérité à cinq visages.

 _"On l'a poussé"_

 _"Il faut en parler à personne"_

 _"Il est mort"_

 _"On va effacer les preuves"_

 _"Je suis désolé"_

Tout s'imbriquait, devenait clarté et cauchemar.

Ses doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux. Pendant un instant encore un cadavre dormait sur ses genoux, l'air se gorgeait de sang et le silence de cris. Lui aussi voulait hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge nouée, obstruée par les larmes inexistantes qui ne coulaient plus.

En panne de liquide lacrymal.

Ce fut un feulement étrange qui franchit finalement la barrière de ses lèvres, et sans y réfléchir il se leva, laissant là le pirate pour lequel il aurait voulu redevenir un enfant, juste pour se jeter dans ses bras et croire dur comme le fer sous ses doigts qu'il l'enlacerait en retour. Ses jambes s'activèrent cette fois dans l'obscurité, le faisant passer dans dans un couloir réservé au personnel, là où la marionnette était entreposée depuis des mois, attendant de recevoir une nouvelle boîte. Les employés racontaient que les enfants jetaient des morceaux de pizzas à l'intérieur qui finissaient par y pourrir, provoquant une odeur nauséabonde. Il l'ignora, préférant pousser la porte de son bureau, celle-ci cognant bruyamment contre le mur.

Poussé par l'idée qui était survenu il ne savait trop comment dans sa tête, il jeta ses mains dans la corbeille à papiers et en écarta les restes du cadre qui finit sans plus de considération jeté sur le bureau. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Ses doigts fouillaient, dépliaient chaque papier froissé qu'il finissait pas jeter, de rage, par-dessus son épaule où ils voletaient un moment avant de s'écraser. Des morceaux de relevés de comptes, des croquis d'animaux gribouillés à la va-vite, des listes d'employés,... Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il LA trouve.

Son cœur de serra.

C'était deux jours auparavant. Il était sur le point de finir son service lorsqu'il avait entendu de faibles coups frappés contre la porte de la salle des costumes. Trois tours de déverrouillage et son cadet en était ressortit les yeux rouges, chancelant devant la vive lumière de la grande salle, venant aussitôt agripper de ses petites mains son pantalon en voyant près d'eux un employé peigner les longs poils du costume de Fredbear. Un brin inquiet, il avait accompagné l'enfant jusqu'à son bureau, lui répétant l'habituelle litanie du "ton frère te taquine" avant de l'asseoir presque de force devant une feuille.

 _"Fais un dessin, ça t'occupera !"_

Ses mains tremblaient, menaçant le papier déjà rendu fragile par l'humidité qui rongeait ses fibres.

"Tomorrow is another day"

Les lettres, maladroites, s'étaient presque gravées dans la fine couche de sciure, la perçant par endroit, laissant deviner l'usage d'un crayon mal taillé à d'autres. Elles s'accumulaient compulsivement. En une masse de mots se répétant encore et encore. À en avoir mal au crâne.

Petit mouvement de poignet. Le dos aussi était recouvert. De ces lettres monumentales s'entremêlant faute de place, s'agglutinant en une boule de nerfs communicative.

Le malaise.

Il le ressentit d'autant plus lorsqu'il se rappela de l'air profondément défaitiste qu'avait pris son enfant en le voyant revenir, froissant le papier pour le jeter à la corbeille sans un mot.

Ses dents se serrèrent.

Le vide, dans son esprit. Déconnecté, rendu sourd par son cerveau qui déclarait forfait.

Lorsqu'un frisson de panique agita son être.

Il était observé.

S'il ne savait d'où pouvait bien lui venir cette conviction soudaine, il l'a vécu tout entier, ressentant un bref instant une tension de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts de pieds.

Quelque chose l'observait dans le noir.

D'un mouvement de tête, il voulut scruter l'obscurité et laissa échapper un cri.

Deux cercles blancs luisaient dans l'ombre.

Tétanisé, son corps se tendit après un bref instant de réaction vers l'interrupteur de l'abat jour sur son bureau, qu'il brandit sitôt que son ampoule bon marché s'illumina d'une lueur si faible qu'elle n'aurait pas même suffit à attirer les mouches.

Rien.

Aucun signe de l'étrange lueur, ni même de tout dispositif pouvant en être la source.

Sur le mur, l'habituel tableau de liège où restaient immuablement punaisés quelques coupures de journaux mentionnant la compagnie.

Rien.

Un nouveau frisson le poussa à se précipiter sur le trousseau de clés abandonné près de la poubelle et à sortir de la pièce au plus vite. La sensation s'était amoindrie, mais pas évaporée. Et plus surprenant encore, elle ne lui semblait pas étrangère.

Mais à peine la serrure de la grande porte émit-elle son habituel cliquetis de verrouillage qu'il se trouva ridicule. Cette peur n'était pas rationnelle. Peut-être l'accumulation de chocs pouvaient-elle le rendre fou ?

Il ne savait que penser, auquel des sentiments se bousculant en lui s'abandonner. Il rentra finalement le pas rapide.

Lumière d'un lampadaire qui vacille au loin, chien qui aboie.

Pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, il n'avait pas dormi. Il était revenu aux aurores, ne surprenant plus même les employés qui, en arrivant, le découvrirent en train d'admirer Freddy s'illuminant à chaque note que sonnait sa boîte à musique.

Il souriait tantôt d'un doux sourire rêveur tantôt, à moitié dissimulé derrière une mèche de cheveux, d'un plus sardonique.

La journée serait intéressante.

Et en effet, dès six heures, Fredbear&Friends avait été envahi de nouvelles chansonnettes, celles-là même qui rendaient le nouveau de la communication cinglé, celui-ci quittant parfois son bureau pour se plaindre auprès de lui de la difficulté à enregistrer ses cassettes informatives avec un pareil fond sonore. Il l'avait envoyé bouler plusieurs fois, la dernière s'étant conclu par une sarcastique proposition d'aller respirer l'odeur de la pizza en cuisine si ça pouvait le détendre.

Il avait donc reprit son habituelle ronde, traînant parfois du côté des portes, l'œil attentif.

Ils reviendraient. Il devait les repérer dès leur arrivée mais sans les effrayer, risquer de leur faire changer d'avis, car il n'aurait pas tant de chance une prochaine fois.

Il devait se fondre dans la masse.

Une soudaine idée lui fit faire demi-tour. Springbonnie était en position animatronique près de son homologue bleu, mais aucune trace de Fredbear. Il devait être dans la remise.

Avec un air faussement joyeux qu'il colla avec facilité sur son visage, il traversa la salle à manger pleine d'enfants pour se faufiler du côté des salles réservées au personnel.

\- Que je te remplace ?

La question, vivement prononcée sur le ton de la surprise parmi les cris suraigus de bambins, le poussa à se tenir à l'écart. Avant de silencieusement pester. Une fois encore, celui que tout le restaurant surnommait déjà Mr Ring-ring se trouvait sur son chemin, ou plutôt dans le cas présent adossé à la porte, face à l'un de ses collègues.

\- S'il te plait ! Ce serait juste pour une fois ! Ma famille vient de loin cette après-midi pour me voir et je suis censé faire du costume tout le reste de la journée...

\- Ah mais ce n'est absolument pas dans mes fonctions ! Mon rôle, c'est de lire tout un tas de paperasses devant un microphone, pas de faire le malin dans un déguisement ! Et puis bon, j'ai jeté un œil à ce que je suis censé enregistrer demain, ces costumes hybrides sont très dangereux.

\- Mais il suffirait juste de mener quelques enfants jusqu'au Pirate's Cove, histoire de faire la promotion du nouveau spectacle... Tu pourras voir Foxy, en plus !

L'argument étant visiblement bon, le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, comme en proie à un dilemme.

\- Je... Bon, lâcha-t-il finalement, Je vais prendre un café et je m'en occupe. Mais c'est la première et dernière fois, d'accord ?

L'employé fit un grand sourire, sortant aussitôt un stylo de la poche de son uniforme.

\- Super ! Je note ton nom sur l'emploi du temps ! Tu connais le patron, si tu ne lui file pas ne serait-ce que la référence du produit détachant que tu as utilisé pour vernir le nez des costumes, c'est lui qui devient vert... Alors autant pas risquer une de ses crises au cas où il finirait par savoir.

Un petit rire gêné, quelques phrases de remerciement, une dispersion, et enfin il put se dégager de la foule pour ouvrit à la volée la porte de la salle des costumes. Si d'ordinaire il aurait pu se sentir offusqué, il ne se formalisa pourtant pas de la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre, préférant tourner son attention vers le corps du costume jaune. La tête demeurait au sommet de l'étagère, il l'attrapa sur la pointe des pieds. Sur les dents redevenue blanches à coups de chiffon et de savon de Marseille, il passa un doigt lent, comme cherchant la moindre trace, le moindre dommage familier qu'il emmènerait avec lui dans ce qu'il estima être un noble combat.

Justice devait être faite.

Le costume était lourd, ses mouvements amoindris par son vêtement de fer étaient gauches. D'abord un peu frustré de cette limitation, il se reprit en apercevant de loin les cinq figures qu'il guettait depuis des heures. Enfin.

Il s'approcha, se tordant dans le costume de manière à ne pas laisser son visage apparaître au milieu de celui de Fredbear. Malgré son amour de la pizzeria, il n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de porter l'un de ses costumes hybrides qu'il considérait un peu depuis la veille comme obsolètes. Les enfants y furent pourtant réceptifs, l'un davantage effrayé rassuré par les autres, son aîné en tête.

Il lui sembla que le corridor menant au Pirate's Cove s'était étiré sur plusieurs mètres alors qu'il le longea, prêtant attention à ses mains mal positionnées dans le costume. Quelle idée d'avoir créé une mascotte a quatre doigts, songea-t-il brièvement, comme dans un état second de presque quiétude. C'était comme un étrange rêve aux goûts d'irréel et d'amertume. Il ne réalisait rien, ne prévoyait rien, suivant simplement ce couloir comme si chaque parcelle du carrelage au sol l'intimait de accéder à la suivante.

La pièce dans laquelle ils débouchèrent les inonda de lumière. Un peu plus loin, Foxy chantait une chanson de pirate, enthousiasmant déjà les adolescents qui agitèrent sous une joie générale de grands sacs de plastique opaques qu'il n'avait remarqué jusqu'ici.

Son sang ne fit qu´un tour.

La lourde porte se referma lentement à quelques pas d'eux, son craquement retentissant de manière faussement anodine.

Ils étaient seuls.

Cette constatation lui fit se poser cette ultime question. Que faire ? Il avait vaguement espéré jusqu'ici les prendre la main dans le sac, mais la colère submergeait une nouvelle fois son corps.

Était-il possible qu'il leur veuille du mal ? A son grand désarroi la réponse ne se fit pas attendre en son for intérieur.

Oh oui, il les haïssait.

Il entendait encore les réguliers bruits de l'électrocardiogramme mourir et disparaître, sentait encore la texture des larmes et du sang sous ses doigts.

Les enfants regardaient l'animatronique. Le regard fixe, la gueule s'ouvrant et se refermant de la façon la moins naturelle qui soit, il gardait leur attention tandis que lui avisait les quelques caisses restées après le déménagement, et qu'aucun employé n'avait manifestement eu la bonne idée de déplacer en un lieu plus sûr.

Un pied-de-biche y était appuyé.

Lentement, il s'extirpa de son costume qu'il déposa sans bruit dans un coin, faisant bientôt de même de son masque jaune.

\- Papa ?

Le plus costaud des enfants s'était retournés, probablement alerté par le bruit du métal traînant au sol. Ses compagnons, d'un même mouvement de tête, suivirent son regard, soudainement terrifiés.

Des bouches s'ouvrirent, hésitantes. Il les ignora.

D'un rapide coup de sa canne de fer, il bouscula l'un des sacs posés aux pieds des enfants. En tomba un masque de Freddy et un pull gorgé de taches sombres encore luisantes.

Quelque chose s'infiltra dans son système. Une brindille, une poussière, un petit rien qui inversa les tic et les toc, dérailla le train au chemin tout tracé de sa vie, délogea chaque rouage cranté de son fragile mécanisme.

Le coup partit.

Dans un sifflement, la canne de fer percuta la tempe de l'enfant le plus proche, celui qui avait osé faire ce petit pas dans sa direction et qui le paya en tombant le premier. Il s'effondra, tué sous la violence du choc, sous les yeux de ses camarades qui poussèrent aussitôt des cris perçants. Pétrifiés, ils blêmirent tous, faisant des bonds de côtés pour s'éloigner du corps tombé face contre terre et dont les cheveux bruns se dressaient déjà, poisseux, près des membres immobiles tombés dans des angles que l'enfant n'aurait supporté s'il était resté en lui une once de vie.

Ses mains moites se resserrèrent sur le manche de son arme.

Plus aucun moyen de retourner en arrière. Il faudrait désormais aller jusqu'au bout.

Alors il rassembla en lui toutes ses émotions qui d'ordinaire le conduisait à l'impulsivité ; sa peur, sa colère, sa haine... et il frappa encore.

Les os craquèrent sous le passage de l'outil. Les vêtements s'empourpraient. Un jeune homme hurla de douleur en perdant l'usage de ses deux bras avant d'agoniser au sol, un autre tenta de le sauver de son coup de grâce en s'interposant entre eux et finit défiguré, la base crochue du pied-de-biche perçant sa paupière pour arracher la peau de son visage. Leurs spasmes durèrent un moment, leurs hurlements devenus muets ne couvrant plus la voix automatisée de Foxy qui chantait toujours. Devant les trois cadavres dont les effluves d'hémoglobine s'évaporaient dans l'air, le dernier enfant, le visage baigné de larmes, reculait difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes.

\- Papa...

 _"Papa !"_

 _La porte s'ouvre dans un presque silence, deux enfants la pousse avec la vivacité de leur âge, se précipitant à travers la maison vide en se chamaillant un peu._

 _"- Papa, je veux la chambre de droite !_

 _\- Moi aussiiii !"_

L'adolescent le fixa, les yeux ronds effarés, trouvant la force de courir jusqu'à la porte, poussant un cri plaintif en entendant ses pas suivre les siens.

Sa carcasse s'activait, la barre de métal caressant le carrelage dans un crissement atroce, répandant le sang qu'il avait volé et qui désormais roulait par goutte le long du manche lorsqu'il la brandit, tâchant sa main. L'enfant cognait à la porte, trop lourde pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir seul. Son appel à l'aide se vit étouffé d'un coup dans le bras droit l'obligeant à se retourner. Deux yeux si semblables aux siens le fixèrent.

\- Papa...

 _"- Papa, elle reviendra la dame ?_

 _Les yeux cherchent les siens avec inquiétude. Il ne sait que répondre mais, après avoir vérifié que le cadet plus loin ne peut les entendre, se penche sur son aîné pour le prendre doucement par les épaules, appuyant ses mots d'un clin d'œil rassurant._

 _\- Non, elle ne reviendra pas... Mais ça fait rien, je vais bien m'occuper de vous, je te le promets."_

L'adolescent hurla, ses jambes cédant cette fois lorsque le pied-de biche s'écrasa contre son oreille gauche. Au sol, il tenta encore de parler quand son nez se brisa comme une vulgaire couche de verre.

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils.

Imbécile.

Le pied-de-biche s'abattit contre le corps recroquevillé. Une fois, deux fois, et prit de la vitesse, touchant des zones sensibles mais pas mortelles, qui faisaient crier et saigner mais pas mourir. Parfois, entre deux heurts, il se changeait en un autre, plus petits, plus frêle, au pull bleu se tâchant tout aussi vite d'hémoglobine collante.

Il ressentait encore l'inconfort lorsqu'il s'en était mis plein les mains en portant celui-ci jusqu'à la boîte de la marionnette, puis en laissant tomber la masse de chair refroidissant déjà près du pantin de bois. Il l'avait caché par panique, effrayé par ses pulsions qui l'avait fait commettre l'irréparable sans grande raison. Qui l'avait fait vivre dans l'angoisse d'avoir à subir les conséquences de ses actes, et même poussé à faire disparaître la voiture.

\- Je n'ai plus de fils, je n'ai plus rien.

Son dernier coup frappa le crâne dont le craquement bref laissa place au silence.

Jusqu'à ce que le pied-de-biche lui échappe des mains, sa chute résonnant longtemps contre le sol et dans sa tête.

Il recula jusqu'à rencontrer un mur, s'y adossa, sonné.

La chanson de Foxy se termina.

Comme le lui indiquait son programme, son corps de métal s'activa, se déplaçant enfin à travers la pièce pour rejoindre le lieu où les enfants devraient l'acclamer. Le robot cependant se figea. Ses capteurs ne repérant pas le moindre signe d'un mouvement, il recula pour rejoindre sa place derrière le rideau qui se referma sur son passage.

Son sourire émerveillé faiblit.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre.

Minuit. Tout le monde devait avoir quitté les lieux. Cette bande de gamins étant une habituée du restaurant, personne ne se serait amusé à lui courir après, surtout le sachant encore dans le coin.

Il était seul.

Une minute de réflexion et il se déchaussa, comprenant rapidement que jamais il ne pourrait traverser la pièce sans que ses semelles ne laissent leur trace sur le sol devenu rouge. Son assurance sembla pourtant faiblirent à chacun de ses pas, la question de l'avenir empêtrant le présent dans lequel il s'était enfermé plus tôt.

Que faire ? Il ne pourrait pas cacher toutes les preuves cette fois.

Il ramassa le pied-de-biche, s'interdit d'utiliser ses mains pour sortir de la pièce.

Prudence.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coula, rouge, dans le lavabo des toilettes lui parut lointain, bien plus que celui de ses doigts s'agitant frénétiquement contre le savon, comme dans une vaine tentative de se rincer jusqu'à l'âme. Tout à coup, il laissa échapper un petit cri, se jetant sur le robinet pour le faire taire.

Il était absolument persuadé d'avoir vu dans le miroir face à lui un éclair noir et blanc traverser le couloir dans son dos. Il appela et, ne recevant aucune réponse, se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il ferma tout à clé, comme d'habitude, ne sursautant que lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement, ayant repéré du coin de l'œil deux orbes de chrome à travers la fenêtre qui disparurent en un clignement d'œil.

Très vite, la Lune éclaira ses doigts, qu'il avait plongé dans la terre de son jardin encore et encore avant de pouvoir y laisser son arme et la recouvrir, soufflant enfin avant de soudainement se figer, l'oreille aux aguets.

Il était observé.

L'ombre du lampadaire de l'autre côté de la rue attira son attention. Il la fixa, tendu, s'infligeant une claque lorsque lentement l'air frais et la vraisemblable absence de danger lui firent réaliser sa grotesque paranoïa.

Il n'y avait rien.

Il se retourna, la tête vide. L'ombre au sol parut s'étaler, grandir pour atteindre ses pieds, le faisant bondir et se retourner, des sueurs froides roulant le long de sa nuque.

Le lampadaire n'avait plus d'ombre.

Il se tenait sans obscure jumeau, baigné dans la lueur de l'astre éblouissant au centre duquel il jura pouvoir distinguer un sourire effrayant. Sadique.

Il se réfugia à l'intérieur, eut l'illusion toute la nuit que quelqu'un était là, tout près, s'attendant presque à le voir surgir dans son miroir le lendemain. Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour réveiller son aîné, puis ce fut la réalisation qui le frappa. Il enfila un uniforme propre, se jeta presque sur le trottoir inondé de la lumière du soleil cette fois, les yeux cherchant aussitôt une quelconque anomalie chez le lampadaire qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Et pourtant la présence le suivait. Il la sentait dans son dos, dans le ciel, dans sa tête.

Massant de quelques doigts une tempe dans une vaine tentative d'éliminer cette désagréable sensation, il crut recevoir un boulet de canon à l'estomac quand une petite tâche dorée se présenta sur sa route.

Il s'immobilisa encore. Lentement, il consenti à se pencher avec prudence, saisissant l'objet entre deux doigts.

Une peluche Fredbear.

Sa peluche. Le léger accroc à la base de son chapeau le lui confirma.

Il la tint à distance, comme si elle pouvait lui sauter au visage, ses deux billes noires reflétant l'image de toute sa panique. Elles semblaient vides désormais. Comme les yeux d'un vulgaire déguisement dont on se serait lassé.

Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis l'hôpital, n'avait pas même songé à son sort.

Son regard se promena sur la rue déserte, tomba sur une poubelle.

Une simple pensée s'imposa aussitôt:

"Non.

Pas ça.

Pas le droit."

Il poursuivit son chemin, la patte de l'ours dans son poing fébrile. Un nouveau choc l'assaillit quand une foule stoppa son avancée sitôt arrivé du côté du parking de la pizzeria. Et aucun d'entre ceux qui se bousculaient ne paraissait être un client.

Perdu, il porta son attention sur quelques hommes en uniformes postés devant l'entrée cherchant à en repousser une dizaine équipés de caméras et de micros.

Des journalistes.

Une vague de colère parcourut son corps épuisé par les chocs et le manque de sommeil. Il s'avança, déterminé à refuser le passage et le droit à ces imbéciles de mentionner ne serait-ce que le nom de son restaurant dans leurs torchons, quand on le stoppa d'une main sur l'épaule.

Quatre enfants avaient été retrouvés morts par le concierge, un employé avait déjà été arrêté. Pas d'empreintes, pas d'armes du crime.

Très vite on le conduisit au commissariat, où les questions reprirent, des années après. "Les avez-vous vu hier soir ?", "Êtes-vous certains de ne pas les avoir vu ?" "Dites-vous la vérité ?"

Et il niait, encore et encore, avec une effrayante facilité qui le conduit lentement à une folie qui ne lui faisait plus peur.

Imbéciles.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Feignant le choc et le deuil, il avait croisé dans le couloir Mr Ring-ring, le teint livide, marmonnant d'une voix d'outre-tombe aux agents qui l'accompagnaient qu'il n'avait pas porté le costume comme prévu, que c'était une erreur.

Entre deux mèches de cheveux, il esquissa un sourire, ses doigts caressant distraitement le pelage du jouet entre ses mains. Il savait comment les choses se passeraient. Ce serait lui le bouc émissaire, celui dont on parlerait dans les journaux pour déclarer fièrement que le danger était loin. Ils feraient sans les enregistrements pour le moment, les employés n'étaient pas stupides, ils se débrouilleraient avec les costumes.

Et lui allait s'en sortir.

Il s'en sortait toujours.

* * *

Dans la demi-obscurité du restaurant, une ombre se déplace, traînant dans ses bras à quelques mètres du sol des poupées de chiffon. Son corps squelettique se pose plusieurs fois avec lenteur, leur enfile chacun un vêtement tenant entre ses bras de fer un petit paquet.

Elle sourit.

Avec plus de délicatesse encore, elle pose une main sur une autre plus petite. Minuscule. Et essuie des restes de larmes.

\- D.O.N.T C.R.Y.

Sa seconde main cherche une plus grande et les réunit.

Le sang séché luit contre les vêtements sombres et les visages figés en une terreur éternelle.

Les deux frères se font face dans la mort.

\- I.M G.O.I.N.G T.O... P.U.T Y.O.U B.A.C.K T.O.G.E.T.H.E.R.


End file.
